In motorcycles the steering is nowadays merely constituted by a handlebar which is rigidly affixed to the front fork that bears the steering steerable wheel. It is obvious that the wider the handlebar is the larger the lever arm will be and, thus, the less the effort to be exerted in order to steer the motorcycle.
There are however, cases in which the handlebar must be particularly narrow, as in the case of racing motorcycles, where the rider must adopt a very compact position because the handlebar must be kept within the aerodynamic profile of the front protective shield. Under such conditions, the rider has a very reduced handlebar lever on which to act for the steering and, therefore, to maintain the performance of the motorcycle. However, particularly in competition it occurs that the rider at the end of each curve accelerates the speed and subjects the motorcycle, which is in a very slanted position, to a demand that transmits vibrations and backlash to the steering which is difficult for the rider to control.